


Kitty Kitty Stiles

by Underthewater2016



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Tydzień Teen Wolfa 2016, neko
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Czyż nie jesteś uroczy? – powiedział przesłodzonym głosem, jakim kobiety zwracały się do małych dzieci. Podrapał kota za uchem, powodując tym samym, że ten przymknął ślepia i zaczął wydawać mrukliwe, drgające dźwięki. – Tak, śliczny kotek, śliczny. Niedobry Derek zdenerwował kociaczka?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts).



> Tydzień Teen Wolfa 2016 powoli dobiega końca :(  
> Ale to nie oznacza, że zabawa też musi się zakończyć ;)

\- Jak to się do stało, do cholery!? – rozgniewany głos jego siostrzeńca rozniósł się echem po całej rezydencji, wzbudzając zainteresowanie członków watahy, którzy zaraz zjawili się w salonie, gdzie przebywał ich alfa.  
\- Nie wiem dokładnie. Stiles studiował nowe księgi, które pożyczył mu Deaton, a później było tylko buch, puf no i zamiast Stilesa miałem przed nosem tego oto kocura, zaplątanego w jego koszulkę – Scott odwrócił wzrok zawstydzony, podnosząc wyżej trzymanego pod łapami szaroburego kociaka, który na widok wilkołaków położył po sobie uszy i zasyczał wściekle.  
Peter parsknął rozbawiony.  
\- Tylko co my teraz z nim zrobimy? Deaton wyjechał i wróci dopiero za parę dni – Erica pochyliła się w stronę kota, chcąc go pogłaskać. Zatrzymała się w połowie ruchu, gdy ten zasyczał niezadowolony i obrzucił ją zirytowanym spojrzeniem dobrze znanych, bursztynowych oczu.  
\- Tu na pewno nie zostanie. Nie zamierzam później znajdować kłaków na swoich meblach. – Derek wycelował palcem w stronę Stilesa. Czego pożałował, gdy ten go drapnął, wydając z siebie sycząco-mrucząco-warczące dźwięki.  
\- Brzmi, jakby opętał go demon – zachichotała Erica.  
\- Zabierz. Go. Stąd. – Derek wysyczał przez zęby, patrząc na kota z rządzą mordu.  
\- Daj spokój, to tylko uroczy kociak.– Peter postanowił wkroczyć, nim jego siostrzeniec skręci kotu kark. Podszedł do Scotta i wziął od niego zwierzaka, który łypnął na niego nieufnym wzrokiem, momentalnie milknąc.  
\- Czyż nie jesteś uroczy? – powiedział przesłodzonym głosem, jakim kobiety zwracały się do małych dzieci. Podrapał kota za uchem, powodując tym samym, że ten przymknął ślepia i zaczął wydawać mrukliwe, drgające dźwięki. – Tak, śliczny kotek, śliczny. Niedobry Derek zdenerwował kociaczka?  
Kot w odpowiedzi zaczął gadać, jeśli za mowę można było uznawać się coś przypominającego „mnam, mnom, mnam”.  
\- Nawet teraz nie potrafi się zamknąć. – wzrok Isaaca był beznamiętny, gdy patrzył na prężącego się kocura, rozwalonego w ramionach Petera.  
\- W końcu to Stiles, nie? On się nigdy nie zamyka – Scott wzruszył ramionami. – To co z nim zrobimy? – wskazał podbródkiem na zwierzaka. – Nie może tak wrócić do domu. Szeryf Stilinski urwałby mi głowę, gdyby dowiedział się, co się stało. A do siebie wziąć go nie mogę, bo mama ma uczulenie na kocią sierść.  
\- Może zostać tutaj. – powiedział Peter, nie odwracając wzroku od kota, leżącego teraz bezwładnie w jego objęciach, jak kawałek szmatki. Gdyby nie słyszał bicia jego serca i wydawanych szczęśliwych pomruków, pomyślałby, że zwierzę nie żyje.  
\- Nie. – warknięcie Dereka zadźwięczało mu w uszach.  
Peter skrzywił się.  
\- Nie mamy wyjścia. Nie możemy zostawić go na dworze. Mógłby nie przeżyć nocy. Naprawdę chcesz mieć na głowię rozwścieczonego szeryfa? Ja nie. Aż nadto pamiętam ostatni raz. I wierz mi, gdy ci mówię, jak ciężko usunąć kulę z własnego tyłka. Nie wspominając o tym, że boli, jak cholera i nie pozwala zasnąć inaczej, niż ryjem w poduszkę.  
Brwi Dereka zmarszczyły się, gdy spoglądał z odrazą na kota. Przez jego twarz przemknął cień i Peter obawiał się przez moment, że siostrzeniec wyrzuci Stilesa na dwór, zostawiając go na łasce dzikich zwierząt. Alfia potrzeba ochrony musiała okazać się jednak silniejsza, bo Derek westchnął cierpiętniczo. To wystarczyło Peterowi za zgodę.  
\- Jeśli jednak znajdę choć jeden kłaczek...  
\- Tak, tak. Choć słodziaku, zorganizujemy ci jakieś posłanie. Może użyje do tego jednej z koszulek Dereka – mruknął pod nosem, uśmiechając się złośliwie, gdy dobiegł go ostrzegawczy warkot Dereka. Uwielbiał denerwować siostrzeńca i nie zamierzał przegapić sposobności, by mu dokuczyć. Nie lubił marnować okazji, gdy ta sama pchała mu się w ręce.  
\- Przy odrobinie szczęścia może wykorzystasz nowe buty Dereka jako kuwetę.  
Stiles fuknął na niego obrażony.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z pozdrowieniami dla cudownej euphori.

Peter ziewnął przeciągle i przekręcił się na drugi bok. Przeciągnął się i wyłączył hałasujący budzik.

\- Jeszcze dwie minuty – mruknął sam do siebie, wracając do poprzedniej pozycji i zagrzebując w pościeli.

Potrzebował ułamka sekundy, by poczuć, że coś jest nie tak, a zaledwie chwilę później poczuł niewielkie pazury wbijające mu się w klatkę piersiową. 

Spod jego ciała dochodziło rozzłoszczone miauczenie.

Peter otworzył leniwie jedno oko i spojrzał w dół. Dostrzegł jedynie wystający spod kołdry futrzasty, koci ogon, bijący powietrze niczym bicz.

Stiles miauknął gniewnie i zawiercił się pod nim, próbując wydostać.

\- Trzeba było się nie ładować tam, gdzie nie trzeba – parsknął, po czym zaraz syknął z bólu, przewracając się na drugi bok.

Stilinski, ta mała gnida wbił pazury w okolice jego krocza!

\- Wstrętny sierściuch – prychnął, patrząc jak kot mości się wygodnie na rozgrzanym miejscu, zwijając w kłębek. Bezczelny miał jeszcze tupet zamruczeć z zadowolenia.

***

\- Musimy się go pozbyć – powiedział Derek z nienawiścią wyzierającą z jego szkarłatnych oczu.

\- Ale kogo? 

\- Raczej czego. Tego pomiotu szatana buszującego po naszym domu i niszczącego wszystko, co napotka na swojej drodze.

Peter z trudem zdusił wybuch śmiechu. Dzisiejszego dnia Derek po powrocie do domu zastał Stilesa drzemiącego na jego ukochanej, skórzanej kurtce. Młody Hale wyglądał jakby miał się zaraz rozpłakać, gdy zobaczył kocią sierść na swoim ulubionym ubraniu.

To był bezcenny widok.

Podobnie jak pojawiająca się w oczach alfy furia, gdy jego wzrok spoczął na winnym całego nieszczęścia.

Całe szczęście, że Stiles jako kot był naprawdę niewielkich rozmiarów i dał radę umknąć przed rządnym mordu Derekiem, wyskakując przez uchylone okno na parterze.

\- Derek – Peter zaczął ostrożnie, starając się przełknąć rozbawienie, które czuł. Nie zamierzał po raz kolejny rozgniewać alfy. A przynajmniej jeszcze nie teraz.

\- Pamiętaj, że to nadal jest Stiles. Zaklęcie zmieniło w nim to i owo, ale to nadal jest ten sam dzieciak, który niejednokrotnie ryzykował własnym życiem, żeby tylko ocalić naszą skórę.

Peter widział, jak szczęka jego siostrzeńca się zaciska, gdy Derek zgrzytnął zębami z irytacji. Bujne brwi alfy zmarszczyły się mocno, niemal stykając się ze sobą nad jego nosem i Peter po raz kolejny musiał zdusić w sobie ogarniającą go chęć śmiechu. Tym razem na wspomnienie wykładu, jaki wygłosił pewien czas temu Stiles na temat werbalnych zdolności brwi Dereka.

\- Masz rację – westchnął młodszy Hale. – To nadal jest Stiles. Ten gadatliwy, upierdliwy, wkurzający dzieciak, który irytuje mnie na każdym kroku.

\- Ten sam. – przytaknął Peter.

Czuł jak jego wargi wyginają się ku górze i zaczynają drzeć w kącikach.

\- Musimy tylko poczekać na Alana. On to na pewno odkręci i wszystko będzie jak dawniej. Wszystko wróci do normy – Peter poklepał siostrzeńca po ramieniu. Czuł pod palcami, jak zesztywniałe barki Dereka się rozluźniają, a sam alfa powoli się uspakaja, pozwalając odejść napięciu.

\- Wszystko wróci do normy – powtórzył za nim Derek, biorąc głębszy wdech i powoli wypuszczając ustami powietrze.

\- Zgadza się. Alan powinien wrócić już jutro. Pomyśl. Nigdy więcej kociej sierści na dywanie…

\- O tak – na ustach młodego Hale pojawił się rozmarzony uśmiech. 

\- … I żadnych więcej bobków w butach.

\- O tak… Co!? – Derek poderwał gwałtownie głowę. Aż coś strzyknęło mu nieprzyjemnie w karku.

\- Nie. Nie, to nie może być prawda – alfa wstał powoli i ostrożnie, jakby jego ciało ważyło tonę. – Stiles – wysyczał przez zęby. – Zatłukę cię!

Peter odrzucił głowę do tył, śmiejąc się w głos, gdy jego siostrzeniec ruszył pędem za ducha winnym kotem.

\- Może powinienem stąd znikać. Lepiej bym nie znajdował się w pobliżu, gdy Derek skapnie się, że to wcale nie kocie klocki znajdują się w jego ulubionych, wyjściowych butach.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strasznie stęskniłam się za jakimś Steterem, a że jest z tym raczej krucho, więc postanowiłam coś sama naskrobać.

Peter patrzył z kpiącym uśmieszkiem, jak jego siostrzeniec wścieka się i miota po całej rezydencji u kresu wytrzymałości. Derek tylko cudem hamował się przed przemianą, choć jego oczy co chwilę błyskały szkarłatem, a brwi zanikały. 

A wszystko za sprawą pewnego małego, choć niezwykle zmyślnego i irytującego kociaka, który od ponad tygodnia uprzykrzał życie większości członków watahy. 

Stiles w postaci kota doprowadzał Dereka do szału równie skutecznie, co w swojej dwunożnej formie. A może nawet i bardziej. 

Peter nigdy by nie podejrzewał, że młody alfa pałał tak wielką nienawiścią do kotów i tego, co się z nimi wiązało. Młody mężczyzna stale tylko narzekał na sierść na ubraniach, fotelach i dywanach. Wściekał się na Stilesa za obdrapane meble, z których kot zrobił sobie prywatny drapak. Szybko mu jednak przechodziło, gdy Peter interweniował, przypominając mu, że jako szczenię, mody Derek był tysiąc razy gorszy. 

Obaj przedstawiciele rodziny Hale i reszta watahy musiała przyzwyczaić się do obecności kota w domu sfory. Nie mieli wyboru. Szeryf poodstrzelałby im tyłki za zostawienie jego jedynego syna bez opieki, w takim stanie. A Peter zbyt dobrze pamiętał, jak to było mieć srebrną kulę w półdupku i wolałby tego nigdy więcej nie powtarzać. Po pierwsze jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak upokorzony, jak w momencie, gdy musiał prosić o pomoc w jej usunięciu. Po drugie to pieruństwo cholernie bolało. No i nie mógł usiąść na zadku przez ponad dobę. Nawet leżenie było nieprzyjemne. 

Całe szczęście nie czekała ich wieczność z kotem-Stilesem, więc istniała możliwość, że Derek jednak nie wydepcze dziury w dywanie, na środku salonu, a Peter...

Cóż, on w sumie też się cieszył z tego powodu. 

Zaczynało mu już brakować dobrego partnera do rozmowy, który nie uciekał od niego z krzykiem lub płaczem, gdy tylko zaczynał jakąś dłuższą wypowiedz, a co ważniejsze rozumiał przynajmniej połowę z tego, co straszy Hale mówił. 

Całe szczęście Deaton po obejrzeniu i szczegółowym zbadaniu Stilesa, (który naturalnie nie był szczęśliwy, że go zmacano wbrew jego woli) stwierdził, że nie może pomóc nastolatkowi w zdjęciu zaklęcia, które miało charakter czasowy i miało niebawem ustąpić samo. 

Wataha nie miała zatem innego wyboru, jak czekać. 

Petera bardzo bawiła myśl, że kot stał się maskotką wilkołaczej watahy. Zwłaszcza, że był on jedynym wilkołakiem, którego Stiles w pewien sposób tolerował. Może nawet lubił. W każdym razie tylko on mógł dotykać Stilinskiego. To z nim kot spał. To jemu pozwalał drapać się za uszkiem i wyczesywać swoje gęste futro. 

Które Peter później z mściwą przyjemnością wrzucał do kieszeni Dereka.

Stiles był bardzo kapryśnym stworzeniem, które nie pozwalało się dotykać nawet Scottowi. Nieważne, że beta go karmił i starał się spełniać wszystkie zachcianki. A nawet z mina męczennika sprzątał kuwetę. Stiles fukał i syczał na przyjaciela ilekroć ten próbował go wziąć na ręce lub choćby pogłaskać. Peter podejrzewał, że miało to związek z pierwszym dniem Stilesa w ich domu jako kota, kiedy to McCall parokrotnie się o niego potknął, a raz nawet przytrzasnął mu ogon drzwiami. 

I jeśli ten patykowaty nastolatek na co dzień był wkurwiającym gnojkiem z umysłem jak żyleta i demonicznymi pomysłami, to trzeba było go widzieć, wtedy, gdy pałał żądzą zemsty. 

Hale chyba nigdy nie bawił się tak dobrze, jak tamtego popołudnia. (Nawet w dniu, gdy Derek dostał pierwszej erekcji i przerażony wrzeszczał wniebogłosy, że jego ciało opętał demon.) W przeciwieństwie do Scotta, który będzie ten dzień zaliczał do najbardziej przerażających i będzie go pamiętał do końca swojego nudnego, szczenięcego życia. 

No i Peter upewnił się w przekonaniu, że już nigdy więcej nie zamierzał narazić się Stilesowi. Nie żeby zamierzał po tej akcji z koktajlem Mołotowa. Wolał jednak jeszcze raz przeżyć postrzał tyłek jeśli to miało znaczyć, że zachowa swoje genitalia bezpieczne i w całości. Z dala od kocich pazurów. Zwłaszcza, że jak miał okazję to zaobserwować u McCalla, te rejony ich ciał nie goiły się tak szybko, jak reszta. 

Peter uśmiechnął się rozbawiony tym wspomnieniem. 

\- Co cię tak bawi? – warknął Derek.

\- Nic takiego. 

Młodszy Hale zatrzymał się w połowie kroku, unosząc na niego pytająco brew.   
\- To już nie wolno uśmiechać mi się bez żadnego, większego powodu? Drogi siostrzeńcze, życie jest zbyt krótkie, by przejmować się wszystkim. Sam się o tym dowiedziałem. I jeśli dobrze sobie przypominam, zawdzięczam to pewnemu gadatliwemu nastolatkowi. W każdym razie powinieneś trochę odpuścić. Na dobre ci to wyjdzie. I może w końcu znajdziesz chwilę, na pozbycie się tego kołka z tyłka. 

Alfa warknął w odpowiedzi, spuszczając wzrok na kolana Petera, gdzie leżał rozwalony Stiles. Derek skrzywił się z niesmakiem na widok kota, po czym wyszedł z pokoju odprowadzony przez dwie pary zmrużonych, rozbawionych oczu. 

\- Mógłby trochę przystopować i się uspokoić. W końcu Deaton powiedział jasno i wyraźnie. Nie da się nic zrobić, by przywrócić cię do pierwotnego stanu. Zaklęcie z czasem samo zacznie tracić moc. A zajmie to nie dłużej niż miesiąc. Nie rozumiem czemu mój drogi siostrzeniec się tak miota i lata jak kot z pęcherzem. 

Peter otrzymał w odpowiedzi oburzone fuknięcie, a dwie pary cienkich, ostrych pazurków wbiły się ostrzegawczo w jego jeansy na udzie. 

\- Wybacz. Zapomniałem. – starszy Hale wyszczerzył się rozbawiony i podrapał Stilesa za uchem. 

***

\- Miauuu... – Petera obudziło głośne, przeciągłe miauknięcie prosto w ucho. 

\- Już. Zaraz wstanę – mruknął niewyraźnie, przewracając się na drugi bok. Pociągnął za kołdrę, nakrywając się nią całą, po czubek głowy. 

\- Miauuu! – Hale usłyszał oburzone miauknięcie, po czym ktoś brutalnie zdarł z niego nakrycie. 

\- No dobra, dobra – warknął niezadowolony tak wczesną pobudką. Ziewnął przeciągle, przecierając wnętrzami dłoni twarz i oczy. Zamrugał parokrotnie. Zmarszczył brwi i jeszcze raz przetarł oczy. 

Efekt się nie zmienił. 

Znajdował się nos w nos ze Stilesem. 

Ludzkim Stilesem. 

A przynajmniej prawie ludzkim, bo na głowie nastolatka znajdowała się para kudłatych, kocich uszu, które płasko przylegały do jego głowy. Oczy o poziomych źrenicach zmrużone były w wyrazie irytacji, a puszysty ogon za plecami chłopaka miotał się na prawo i lewo, ze świstem przecinając powietrze. 

Był wkurzony. 

\- O cholera! – Peter zaklął szeptem, gdy coś do niego dotarło. 

Stiles był całkiem nagi. I znajdował się w jego łóżku! 

Stilinski syknął po kociemu i zaburczał gniewnie, a Peter zaczynał nabierać pewności, że kula w zadku miała być jego najmniejszym problemem.

Był pewny, że szeryf go żywcem spali. A wolał tego nie przeżywać po raz drugi.


	4. Chapter 4

Peter z Derekiem siedzieli we dwóch w salonie, pochyleni nad jedną ze starych ksiąg. Starali się znaleźć rozwiązanie problemu, jakim stała się rosnąca liczba gwałtów w Beacon Hills. Policja podejrzewała, że za wszystkie osiem przestępstw odpowiada jeden sprawca. To miałoby sens, biorąc pod uwagę, że schemat działania za każdym razem był taki sam. Ktoś wyprowadzał z imprez naćpane środkami odurzającymi i alkoholem dzieciaki, zaciągał je do lasu i tam wykorzystywał seksualnie. 

Nie miało znaczenia, czy to chłopak, czy dziewczyna. 

Problem jednak polegał na tym, że według wyników przeprowadzonych badań, w żadnym przypadku nie doszło do penetracji, a wszystkie ofiary zgodnie zeznały, że zostały siłą zmuszone do czynności seksualnej i nie pamiętają sprawcy. 

Peterowi nic tu nie pasowało. Nie miał pojęcia kto, ani dlaczego wyprowadzał te wszystkie nastolatki. Nie wiedział również w jaki sposób dochodziło do gwałtu. skoro nie było jego najmniejszego śladu. Ofiary nie miały żadnych otarć ani siniaków wskazujących na to, że się broniły, a jedyne ślady płynów ustrojowych pochodziły od nich samych. 

Jedynym co uwiarygodniało fakt, że doszło do gwałtu, to brak bielizny u skrzywdzonych, ślady środków odurzających w ich organizmach i liczba zaistniałych zgłoszeń. 

Policjanci zaczęli podejrzewać, że w Beacon pojawił się diler testujący nowy narkotyk. Niestety na tą chwilę brakowało na to dowodu. 

Peter nie zgadzał się z pomysłem śledczych, podobnie jak jego siostrzeniec i większość watahy. Ich zdaniem jakaś magiczna istota znowu zapałętała się do miasta, a ich obowiązkiem było się jej pozbyć jak najszybciej. 

Z tym, że tym razem to zadanie mogło okazać się niezwykle trudne. 

Zwłaszcza, że jedyna (poza nim rzecz jasna) myśląca osoba w tej sforze, miała obecnie ogon i nie porozumiewała się ludzką mową. 

W skrócie?

Sytuacja była beznadziejna. 

\- Przejrzyjmy to jeszcze raz. Tu musi coś być na temat tej istoty – westchnął Derek, przecierając twarz, na której malowało się zmęczenie. Peter zapewne nie wyglądał lepiej, choć nigdy by się nikomu do tego nie przyznał. 

\- Zostawmy to. – odchylił się na oparcie fotelu, który już dawno zaklepał jako swój. - Tu nic nie ma. Przeglądaliśmy ją dokładnie trzy razy. Strona po stronie. 

\- To. Musi. Tu. Być. – Derek zawarczał przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Nie ma innego wyjścia. 

\- Możesz poprosić Deatona o pomoc. – czuł rozbawienie na widok miny siostrzeńca, gdy tylko wspomniał o weterynarzu. Dla nikogo nie było tajemnicą, że Derek nie przepada za mężczyzną i proszenie go o pomoc było ostatnią rzeczą, jaką miał zamiar zrobić. 

\- Nie. – Peter prychnął na widok błyskających w jego stronę, czerwonych oczu. 

\- W takim razie co zamierzasz zrobić? 

\- Szukać dalej.

\- Gdzie? – naciskał dalej, wiedząc, że ten upór jest bezcelowy. Potrzebowali pomocy. Nawet on był gotów to przyznać. Nie wiedzieli, z czym mają do czynienia, ani gdzie szukać rozwiązania. Wcześniej Derek przejrzał pozostałe księgi, a on nawet przeszukał strony internetowe. Bezskutecznie. 

– Derek, przyznaj w końcu, że nie jesteś nieomylny. Twój ośli upór doprowadzi kiedyś do katastrofy. Dlatego zrób w końcu coś mądrego i schowaj swoją dumę do kieszeń. 

\- Mówisz zupełnie jak Stiles.

\- Wiedziałem, że nie bez powodu lubię tego dzieciaka – uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust. 

Derek westchnął przeciągle. 

\- Co ty byś to zrobił na moim miejscu?

\- Po pierwsze nie dopuściłbym do tego, by mój resercher skończył w ten sposób. – Peter wskazał dłonią na Stilesa, który siedział przed półką z książkami, wpatrując się z namaszczeniem na malujący się na woluminach snop światła, odbity przez szybę w oknie. Jego koci ogon poruszał się leniwie na boli, przyspieszając, gdy plamka się przemieściła. Jak na zawołanie chłopak odwrócił się w ich stronę, obdarzając obu beznamiętnym spojrzeniem, po czym fuknął po kociemu, poruszył uszkami i wrócił do przerwanej czynności. 

Peter uśmiechnął się rozbawiony. 

Stiles od rana był na niego obrażony. Ciągle na niego fukał i nie pozwalał się dotknąć. A wszystką za sprawą tego, że Peter zmusił go założenia ubrań. Nawet jeśli to była tylko luźna koszulka i bokserki. 

Widocznie koty miały jakąś awersję do noszenia odzienia. 

W normalnych warunkach Peter zdecydowanie nie miałby nic przeciwko oglądaniu nastolatka nago. Problem jednak pojawiał się, gdy trzeba było wyjść z pokoju i stanąć przed innymi członkami watahy lub co gorsza przed samym szeryfem. Jakoś wątpił, by mężczyzna był wstanie zaakceptować fakt, że jego syn nagle nabrał nudystycznych zapędów i postanowił udawać dziecko kwiatów, czy jak to się tam nazywało i biegając po mieście z fujarą na wierzchu. 

Dziękuję bardzo. Lubił swój tyłek taki, jaki był. Bez dodatkowych dziur po kulach.

\- Mógłbyś choć na chwilę być poważny? To pilna sprawa. – Derek brzmiał na zdesperowanego i u kresu wytrzymałości. Czyli dokładnie tak, jak Peter lubił. Jego siostrzeniec był wtedy tak bardzo podatny na zaczepki i tak pięknie reagował napadami złości. 

Przecudny widok. Godny uwiecznienia dla potomnych. 

\- Jestem jak najbardziej poważny. – no może odrobinę nagiął prawdę. – I nadal uważam, że bez pomocy sobie z tym nie poradzimy. No – uśmiechnął się bezczelnie. – chyba, że zamierzasz poprosić Stilesa o pomoc. 

\- Słuchaj… - Derek zaczął, używając głosu alfy i błyskając w jego kierunku szkarłatnymi ślepiami. 

Przerwał mu jednak głośny huk spadającej książki. 

Obaj jak na zawołanie zwrócili głowy w stronę nastolatka. 

Stiles stał przed regałem, spoglądając na nich przez ramię z niewinnym wyrazem twarzy. U jego stóp leżała książka, która więcej niż prawdopodobnie spadła chwilę temu, robiąc tyle hałasu. 

Derek tylko zgrzytnął na to zębami i zmarszczył mocniej brwi. Po chwili odetchnął głośniej i odwrócił się powrotem do Petera. 

\- Słuchaj… - zaczął ponownie, jednak tym razem przerwało im głośne miauknięcie Stilesa, który ponownie siedział na podłodze, tym razem przodem do nich. 

Derek warknął pod nosem, obrzucając Stilinskiego nienawistnym spojrzeniem. Nastolatek tylko fuknął na alfę, odpowiadając mu tym samym. 

Peter nie próbował nawet kryć swojego rozbawienia, co tylko jeszcze bardziej rozdrażniło Dereka. 

\- Słu…

\- Miauuuuł – Stiles zamiauczał jeszcze donośniej, co ułamek sekundy później zostało zagłuszone ryknięcie Dereka. Młodszy Hale poderwał się do pionu i wybiegł z pokoju warcząc i złorzecząc. 

Peter odprowadził siostrzeńca wzrokiem, śmiejąc się pod nosem. 

\- Miauł? – Stiles trącił jego nogę ręką w typowo kocim ruchu. 

\- Co tam? – zapytał, pochylając się do nastolatka i głaszcząc go między uszami. Stiles od razu zamruczał i zmrużył oczy w wyrazie przyjemności. Po chwili odsunął jednak głowę i się otrząsnął. Zamiauczał ponownie. 

\- O co chodzi, kociaku? – Peter zmarszczył brwi, nie rozumiejąc o co mogło chodzić nastolatkowi. 

Stiles tylko fuknął na niego przez nos i położył po sobie uszy w geście irytacji. Jego ogon zaczął się powoli za nim poruszać, zdradzając jego rosnące rozdrażnienie. 

\- Wybacz, ale nie rozumiem po kociemu. – wzruszył ramionami, na co Stiles ponownie fuknął i wskazał ruchem głowy na leżącą na ziemi książkę. 

\- Chcesz żebym ci poczytał? – uniósł pytająco brew, pochylając się do przodu żeby sięgnąć po wolumin. 

Nastolatek miauknął jedynie w odpowiedzi, co Peter uznał za tak. 

Wziął do ręki tomiszcze i przyjrzał mu się dokładnie. 

\- Co my tu mamy? – mruknął sam do siebie, przerzucając strony. W którymś momencie został zatrzymany przez dłoń Stilinskiego.

Spojrzał zaintrygowany na Stilesa, a później na stronę, która najwyraźniej zainteresowała nastolatka. Jego źrenice rozszerzyły się, gdy zrozumiał na co patrzy. 

\- Cholera! To by wszystko wyjaśniało. Wszystko zdaje się pasować – mruknął do siebie, przebiegając wzrokiem tekst. – Tak to jest to. – uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust i nachylił ponownie w stronę Stilesa. - Jak widać nawet jako kociak jesteś mądrzejszy od mojego siostrzeńca idioty. – pogłaskał nastolatka po głowie i karku, co jak zdążył odkryć, Stilinski bardzo lubił.

Stiles zamiauczał radośnie, wtulając się policzkiem w jego dłoń i patrząc na niego tymi swoimi dużymi, błyszczącymi oczami. 

\- Tak. Dobry kotek. Spisałeś się. Jednak i tak nie pozwolę ci chodzić bez ubrania. 

Stiles fuknął na niego obrażony, po czym wstał i wyszedł z pokoju.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział betowała niezrównana strzalka14 :*

Jak się okazało Stiles nawet z kawałkiem futra nad tyłkiem i myszami zamiast mózgu nadal był geniuszem. Zaklęcie, które znalazł wyjaśniało wszystko to, co ostatnimi czasy działo się w Beacon Hills. Spełnienie dwunastu dziewic bez odbierania im niewinności, sok z granatu i pukle włosów wybranka lub wybranki, były tylko kilkoma z potrzebnych składników do wyjątkowo ohydnego zaklęcia miłosnego. 

Peterowi na samą myśl wypicia takiego świństwa robiło się niedobrze. Zwłaszcza, że według receptury, włosy nie mogły pochodzić z głowy, a innego, bardziej niedostępnego miejsca. 

W momencie, gdy wiedzieli już, na czym stoją i czego szukają, wyśledzenie początkującej wiedźmy nie było trudnym zadaniem. Wystarczyło wysłać kilku młodszych członków watahy po okolicznych imprezach i nakazać im mieć oczy szeroko otwarte. Co dziwne, to Scottowi udało się zlokalizować sprawczynię. Był to jednak czysty przypadek, z którego Peter zamierzał nabijać się jeszcze przez kilka następnych dni, jeśli nie tygodni. A to dlatego, że McCall nieświadomie wypił drinka przeznaczonego dla Isaaca, a ten skapnął się, że coś jest nie tak dopiero wtedy, gdy Scott zaczął nazywać go uroczą lisiczką, na co siedząca obok nich dziewczyna zerwała się z miejsca, wiejąc gdzie pieprz rośnie. 

Peter miał nigdy nie zapomnieć bordowego odcienia twarzy Laheya, gdy ten przyznawał się, w jaki sposób dorwali wiedźmę i wyjaśniał powód, dla którego przytaszczył do posiadłości nieprzytomnego McCalla z sińcem na pół twarzy, który dziwnie pasował wielkością i kształtem do dłoni Isaaca. A że znak nie zdążył jeszcze zniknąć, świadczyło to tylko o tym, że Lahey musiał być naprawdę mocno wkurzony, gdy go policzkował.

Nie mniej jednak wiedźma została wytropiona i zakatrupiona. W mieście zapanował względny porządek oraz spokój taki, jaki mógł panować między watahą wilkołaków i łowcami na niewielkim kawałku terenu bez pozabijania siebie nawzajem. I wszystko byłoby pięknie, ładnie i cacy, gdyby nie jeden, mały problem. 

Stiles nadal nie stał się człowiekiem. A przynajmniej nie bardziej od dnia, gdy Peter znalazł go po raz pierwszy nagiego w swoim łóżku. Wszyscy byli zaniepokojeni tym faktem, zwłaszcza szeryf, któremu wyjątkowo nie leżało mieszkanie samemu. Peter był zdania, że problem by nie istniał, gdyby ojciec Stilesa wreszcie się spiknął z Melisą i z nią zamieszkał. Jednak to nie John najgorzej znosił kotowatość Stilesa, a Derek. Alfa dostawał coraz większej paranoi, widząc kocią sierść dosłownie wszędzie. Na meblach, pod prysznicem, w muszli klozetowej, a nawet w swojej szufladzie z bielizną. I nie, Peter wcaaaale nie wiedział jak ona się tam znalazła. 

Chociaż dokuczanie Derekowi i nabijanie się z tej jego kociej fobii z początku było zabawne, tak po kilku tygodniach straciło swój urok. Stałe powtarzanie tych samych kawałów i psikusów zrobiło się zwyczajnie nudne, a oglądanie wiecznie skrzywionej miny alfy codzienne i monotonne. Peter zaczynał coraz bardziej tęsknić za dawnym Stilesem. Brakowało mu przeciwnika do słownych przepychanek i sprzymierzeńca w uspołecznianiu Dereka. Co więcej kocia przylepność nastolatka zaczynała być dla niego odrobinę problematyczna, zwłaszcza, że Stiles nie był już puchatym kłębkiem futra, a młodym mężczyzną z odrobiną egzotycznych, niecodziennych dodatków i awersją do noszenia ubrań. Zwłaszcza w sypialni Petera. Nic zatem dziwnego, że starszy Hale stał się sfrustrowany i jeszcze bardziej upierdliwy niż zwykle. Jego sypialnia przestała być oazą spokoju, a stała się pokojem kusiciela w postaci nagiego nastolatka, patrzącego na niego wielkimi, mokrymi oczami i mruczącego z przyjemności ilekroć Peter go dotknął. Sesje masturbacji pod prysznicem przestały być wystarczające. Noc nie przynosiła ukojenia, gdyż zasypiał z ramionami pełnymi ciepłego, mruczącego Stilesa, wciskającego swój futrzasty tyłek w jego krocze, a wizje senne z nastolatkiem w tle potęgowały jedynie jego niesłabnącą potrzebę. Poranki stały się koszmarem, gdyż zawsze budził się przy dźwiękach mruczenia i uczucia wilgotnego języka na szyi i podbródku. Ten dzień nie był wyjątkiem. Obudził się przed budzikiem, czując ciepło i wilgoć w okolicy krtani. Ciepły język wolnymi, metodycznymi ruchami przejeżdżał po jego szyi. W powietrzu unosił się ciężki zapach jego podniecenia, który zmieszał się z odrobinę słodką i maślaną wonią sennego Stilesa. Do jego uszu dochodził cichy odgłos gardłowego mruczenia, powodując, że jęk zamarł mu na ustach. Jego pełny członek stwardniał jeszcze mocniej, a jądra uniosły się i ścisnęły boleśnie. 

Peter syknął przez zęby, odwracając się na drugi bok. Zagryzł wargi i wbił paznokcie w dłoń, starając się odrobiną bólu zminimalizować podniecenie. 

\- Miau? - Stiles miauknął i otarł się policzkiem o jego policzek oraz bark w kociej formie przywitania. 

Peter spojrzał na niego kątem oka i uśmiechnął się niepewnym uśmiechem, przeklinając się za swoją słabą samokontrolę. Jednak widok tej zarumienionej od snu twarzy, pełnych, różowych warg i błyszczących, jeszcze odrobinę sennych, orzechowych oczu był ponad jego wilkołacze siły. Jęknął boleśnie i potrzebująco, kuląc się jeszcze bardziej i odgradzając od niczego nierozumiejącego Stilesa. 

\- Miau? - Chłopak szturchnął go nosem w kość policzkową i oparł podbródek na jego ramieniu. 

\- Idź się ubrać i daj mi jeszcze spać - powiedział, zakrywając zarumienioną twarz wolną ręką w płonnej nadziei, że w ten dziecinny sposób odgrodzi się choć na chwilę od otaczającego go świata. 

Peter nie był zbytnio zdziwiony, gdy w odpowiedzi usłyszał tylko zirytowane, zniesmaczone fuknięcie, po czym Stiles przylgnął do jego pleców, zarzucając na niego rękę i nogę. 

Normalnie w takiej sytuacji Peter rzuciłby jakiś sarkastyczny komentarz o tym, jaką to krzyżówką kota i ośmiornicy był Stiles, ale nie tego dnia. Tego poranka nie mógł się na to zdobyć. A wszystko za sprawą boleśnie pulsującego, cieknącego członka, który za nic miał jego wrogie spojrzenia i złorzeczenia pod swoim adresem. Zrobiło się tylko gorzej w chwili, gdy Stiles zaczął go wąchać. Nozdrza nastolatka poruszały się, gdy węszył, wodząc nosem po skórze Petera. 

\- Co ty robisz? - zapytał niepewnie, marszcząc brwi w zamyśleniu i dezorientacji. Mars na jego czole tylko się pogłębił, gdy Stiles ściągnął z niego kołdrę i przekrzywiając na bok głowę w typowym kocim geście, popatrzył na jego fiuta jakby ten był wyjątkowo dziwnym i ciekawym zjawiskiem. 

\- Głupi kot - burknął Peter, naciągając na siebie ponownie kołdrę. Nastolatek tylko się na to zmarszczył, patrząc na niego obrażonym wzrokiem. Szarpnął kołdrę, zrzucając ją na podłogę, po czym ponownie spojrzał na Petera z jawnym wyzwaniem i prowokacją. Jakby oczekiwał, że Hale zaraz na niego nakrzyczy lub spróbuje wstać i podnieść przykrycie. A skąd Peter to wiedział? Niejednokrotnie przerabiali już oba scenariusze. Tego dnia jednak mężczyzna nie był w nastroju na przepychanki kończące się bitwą na poduszki, toną latającego dookoła pierza oraz wściekłymi krzykami Reyes, by przestali się seksić i dali jej spać. 

\- Stiles, daj mi spokój, nie dzisiaj - mruknął Peter, zarzucając poduszkę na głowę. 

\- Miau? - miauknął prosząco chłopak, kładąc się na nim. 

\- Nie. 

\- Miau? 

\- Nie. 

\- Miaaau. 

\- Powiedziałem nie. - nie zamierzał zmienić zdania. 

Stiles fuknął, schodząc z niego. 

\- No nareszcie - burknął Peter, układając poduszkę z powrotem pod głową i wygodnie się na niej moszcząc. - No - mruknął, po czym zamarł i zesztywniał, gdy coś otarło się o jego sztywny członek. Spojrzał w dół, gdzie Stiles trącał kostkami zgiętych palców jego penisa. 

\- Czy możesz mi powiedzieć, co ty do jasnej... O ja pierdolę! - jego wypowiedź została brutalnie przerwana i zmieniona w jeden, przeciągły jęk, gdy Stiles polizał główkę penisa Petera, oblizując się na smak sączącej się z niego cieczy.


End file.
